Khorkhoi Khan
Length: 190 meters Weight: 35,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attacks: Bite, Smack Secondary Attacks: Burrowing lunge Primary Weapon: Electric Beam Secondary Weapon: Acid Spit Energy Style: Stamina / Elemental Affinity (Electricity) Overview: Khorkhoi Khan is a massive olgoi-khorkhoi (or Mongolian death worm, as they are better known) that has woken up from its long, forced hibernation. He is naturally suited for life underground and prefers to tunnel his away around the battlefield, get out of harm's way and strike from a distance. His body constantly sparks with an excessive amount of electricity his body naturally produces due to his mutation making him both resistant to electric shocks and able to absorb them. Origin: In the Gobi Desert there exists a species of predatory worms known as the olgoi-khorkhoi. Highly dangerous but elusive creatures that the modern world, for the longest time, questioned their existence. But that was before Khorkhoi Khan made his existence known to the world. 800 years ago Khorkhoi Khan was but a normal olgoi-khorkhoi at about five feet in length, but one night that all changed. On this night a meteorite had made its way to Earth and crashed in the Gobi. This meteor wasn't a normal space rock however, after its landing the meteor began leaking out glowing green goo. At the time Khorkhoi Khan was making his way through the desert sands below the impact zone when the meteor crashed planet side. When it felt the tremors of the crash the worm didn't think the impact was a sign of danger but rather a sign of potential food. Upon digging to the surface the worm didn't find the food he sought but rather the goo which it was now covered in. The goo burned at the worm's flesh, Khorkhoi Khan screeching in pain dug back into the earth. In terrible agony the worm kept digging and digging, going far deeper then it or any other member of its species ever had before, until the pain was so great it caused the creature to fall into unconsciousness. Unconscious and trapped within the earth, the worm began growing to a massive size over the course of hundreds of years from its exposure from the alien goo. 800 years past and the worm remained undisturbed. But then it woke up. Khorkhoi Khan stirred from its eight century long hibernation and continued to tunnel its way through the desert, driven by animal instinct, unaware of how much time has past. That day the first ever attack from the monster worm was reported. That day Sainshand, the capital of Dornogovi Province in Mongolia, was reduced to rubble. On that day Khorkhoi Khan rose from the earth in the middle of the city and went on an unstoppable rampage reducing much of the city to ruins in mere hours. Once military forces had arrived on the scene, the kaiju worm was gone. It having tunneled its way back into the desert. From that day on the worm would traverse the Gobi Desert, attacking any settlements in its territory. The creature is now known and feared by all in the Gobi as Khorkhoi Khan - the Worm King of the Gobi. Energy System: Khorkhoi Khan regains energy slowly over time. He can also absorb electricity from enemy attacks or the surrounding environment to speed up this process. Energy gain is halted when burrowing. Ranged Combat: Khorkhoi Khan is capable of producing electricity from his own body and weaponize it against his enemies. He can focus this electricity into a beam and fire it with surprising accuracy and distance. Alternatively he can produce of highly corrosive acid and spit it at an opponent. Grappling: Lacking any sort of limbs, hoisting enemy kaiju is nearly impossible for Khorkhoi Khan as he has to rely on his mouth to take hold of them. If he does succeed in taking hold of his opponent Khorkhoi Khan can channel his electricity into to them. Melee Combat: Khorkhoi Khan doesn't have a wide selection of attacks. His methods of attack are limited to biting his opponent or smacking parts of his body against them. Another method of attack Khorkhoi Khan is fond of is that when he is burrowing he will move towards the surface at such a speed that upon breaching he will launch himself into the air towards his opponent head first to strike at them. Weaknesses: Khorkhoi Khan's main weakness is his absolutely terrible speed when above ground. When not burrowing Khorkhoi Khan is forced to give chase to his enemies by slowly moving himself towards them, leaving him at the mercy of much more faster kaiju. He is also rather susceptible to Cold type attacks as his body is adapted to the harsh desert heat of the Gobi. Cosmic type attacks can also cause significant harm as well due to chemicals still lingering in Khorkhoi Khan's body due to the alien goo that made him a kaiju in the first place, which tend to react violently to otherworldly energies. Category:Fan Made Monsters